Taking the Mark
by GnierA
Summary: Why? Why would someone like Ginny Weasley turn to the Dark side? Is it money? Glory? Misunderstanding? You'll find out soon..Someone unexpected will also make an appearence in this story. Enjoy!


**/Chapter One/  
****/Midnight Alley/  
****/Ginny's PoV/**

_Run, Run away to the life unknown.  
_

"I, Genivra Weasley, will be the most loyal Death Eater until the rest of my days," I said, knealing at Voldemort's feet.

I was surrounded by the Death Eaters, Draco Malfoy close behind me. The room was dark. Only a few candles were lit. I could barley see a few feet in front of me. I could hear people muttering things under their breath. They who did not dare to argue with their Master's choice of letting a blood traitor like me join their force.

The Dark Lord grinned however, marking me with his mark, apparently happy with himself.

"Do not underestimate my powers, Red" That is how he called me. Red. "I do not let anything pass. You will be loyal to me or else you will die. Be careful."

I got up to my feet, bowed to my new Master and left with Draco. Once outside, I turned to kiss my boyfriend furiously, happy to be one of them at last.

_You must be wondering how a girl like me ended up like this. Let me ask you something: do you actually know who I am? I grew up at the Burrow with loving friends and a loving family. Do you understand now? _

_People thought I had gone mad, that I had become delusional. Can you imagine that? They did not understand that I had finally found something that I could relate to, something that could get me out of this nightmare. _

_I found myself in Diagon Alley on a late afternoon. I had just escaped the yells and the cries at the Burrow. Obviously, I was not aloud to go there by myself, but that did not stop me now did it? I decided to explore the dark alleys, where I never went before. That is where it all started for me. Care to know more?_

"Everything alright, my dear?" I heard someone ask me. "Care to join me?"

I hesitated for a while, I did not know that man. He looked rather weird. He was wearing a long dark jacked that was supposed to be a robe but it was leather. He did not look all that old, maybe in his mid 20s. In the end I decided to join him, it is not like I had anything better to do.

He was smoking something that smelled awfully bad, but he did not seem to care. He seemed to enjoy it actually. As I sat down, I grabbed a cigarette that was on the table near to me and lit it. I did not enjoy the taste, but in stressful times, I loved it.

"What's your name my dear?" he asked.

"Red," I replied.

"That's unusual," he mumbled.

He grabbed what he called a "bong" and offered me whatever he was smoking. The first puff I took was awkward, no smoke came. He realised it and showed me how to smoke it. When I finally understood, a smooth cold smoke filled my lungs. Doing as he told me, I kept the smoke inside of me as long as I could.

I started to feel dizzy, there was something wrong. Shyly, I asked him what it was it he looked taken aback. He assumed I knew what he was or he wouldn't of offered me some. He left in a hurry, not letting me know what it was. All I knew is that it was white and that it tasted bizarre.

I started to feel numb, disoriented and scared. I continued walking down the alley, bumping into people here and there.

"Watch where you're going!" screamed a girl.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there" I muttered.

"Didn't see me there eh? Let's see and you can see this coming" she spat.

Next thing I knew, I was laying on my back, my head hurting slightly. Everything around me was spinning until it all became pitch black.

I woke up the next morning in a black and green room. I had no idea where I was. I sat bold straight. Looking around, I noticed a lot of snakes and all sort of weird things. _This can not be good, _I thought. I looked at myself. I was dressed. Thank God.

I heard someone knock slightly on the door and I panicked, searching for my wand.

"You wont find you wand," came a cold voice from the doorway.

I spun my head around to find none other then Draco Malfoy. He looked more vivid then the last time I saw him. Less ill nonetheless. He had grown a few inches, looking taller then ever. As usual, he was smirking down at me.

"You-"

"Me" he said.

"What am I doing here?" I demanded.

I watched him move around the room, he was apparently lost in thoughts. He looked at me, begging me to make eye contact with him. I was no fool, I knew what he was trying to do. At least I thought I knew what he was trying to do.

"What am I doing here?" I asked again, more calm.

He merely smiled and said : "I am not cruel, I wouldn't of left you passed out in the middle of the Alley. I am human after all, I have a heart."

"You, with a heart?" I laughed.

He glared at me for a long minute, a minute that seemed to last a lifetime.

"Yes weasel, I have a heart!"

I didn't know what to say. It was true after all, wasn't it?

A/N: This is something that has been sitting there for a while. I've wanted to post this for a very long time but I never had the guts. tell me what you think and plz, you know how much authors love reviews!


End file.
